NFWiki:Standards
This page contains the accepted standards for all content on this wiki. Please visit the talk page to discuss further improvements or ask questions that you might have about how to use the standards. ---- Standards A standard is a widely accepted guideline for NFWiki usage, article creation, procedures, etc. These standards govern the desired appearance and structure of all articles on NFWiki. If you are ever unsure about an edit you are about to make, you can do one of three things: # Look for other existing articles and model your edit after them # Ask an administrator or experienced contributor. # Make the edit, and let an administrator or experienced contributor correct it. You do not need to be afraid of being blocked unless your edits are intentionally malicious. Locale-Specific Information Dates All dates should be written in an unambiguous Gregorian format. All years should be written as 4 digits, and the month and day should always be obviously distinguishable from each other. GOOD Examples: * 02 Apr 2005 * January 21, 1981 BAD Examples: * 05/06/2000 (May 6? June 5?) * 09/12/04 (Sept 12, 2004? Dec 4, 2009?) Times All times should (when appropriate) include a time-zone indicator or offset. Any times written without a time-zone indicator should be in UTC, or should be a relative time. GOOD Examples: * 12:30pm GMT (12:30 PM Greenwich Mean Time) * +5:00 (an additional five hours) Currency All currency should be written in US Standard notation. Values should be unambiguous, and non-standard abbreviations should be avoided. All in-game values should be in units of "gp". All ranges of currency values should have the same depth on each side of the range, and the unit indicator should be only on the end of the range. When used in the content of an article, a text representation of the currency value is acceptable. GOOD Examples: * 100gp * 1,000gp * 1,000 - 5,000gp * This item often sells for more than one million gp! BAD Examples: * $100 * 1.000gp * 1,000gp - 5,000gp * 1k - 5k Articles Nature of Article Content This wiki contains information about the MMORPG Tibia. All articles should be directly related to the game Tibia, its content, community, documentation and supported fansites. Any articles NOT matching this criteria will be deleted in accordance with NFWiki:Policy. If necessary, articles may contain links to external resources on the world wide web. Article Accuracy and Reliability Information added to the wiki should always be true, accurate and complete. False or misleading information added to this wiki may be considered vandalism. Whenever it is possible, citations and references should be included. Naming Articles Article names should always use "Title Case." This means that the first and last words are always capitalized, and all internal words except articles, prepositions, conjunctions and forms of "to be" should also be capitalized. Articles should always be named the same as the in-game content they describe, obeying the case-standards of this wiki. For example, the article for the in-game item "boots of haste" is named Boots of Haste. Article Naming Conflicts Sometimes multiple items in-game will have the exact same name, even though the items are different in appearance and/or function. In these cases, the article name should be followed by one or two clearly descriptive words in parenthesis. These words should also follow the case-standards of this wiki. For example, there are multiple items called "Voodoo Doll" in-game. This conflict has been resolved in this wiki by naming one of them Voodoo Doll, and the other one Voodoo Doll (King). If one item/object with the same name appears in more than one direction (e.g. one turned north, one east, one south, one west) the image of the one pointing south should be chosen and only one article should be made. Renaming Articles If an article is created with an incorrect name, DO NOT copy the content of the article and paste it into an article with the correct name. Instead, "move" the page. This will retain the edit history of the article, and will automatically create a redirect from the old name to the new, correctly named article. Images and Other Files Naming Images and Other Files File names should always follow the same naming conventions as articles. The only exception is the file extension. The file extension should always be lower-case. Example: * Image:Warning Icon.png or File:Warning Icon.png -- correct * Image:My Advancement.JPG or File:My Advancement.JPG -- wrong Image Formats Item and Creature Image Formats Images of items and creatures should always be in GIF format. This allows for transparency and animation. If you are not able to produce an image in GIF format, upload the file (in png) and ask an administrator or experienced user to change it for you. Screenshot Image Format Screenshots of game action should always be in JPEG format, and should never be larger than 750 pixels wide. This allows for greater detail with a smaller file size. The width restriction allows the image to be clearly viewable on all computers with 800x600 resolution or better. Renaming/Moving Images and Other Files Some time ago there was no built-in facility to "move" an image or other file as can be done with articles. Instead, to rename an incorrectly named image, you had to save the existing image to your computer, and then re-upload it with the correct name. Since the introduction of Mediawiki 1.14.0 it is possible to move images/files and their page like article pages, simply click the move button. Linking In every article, there should be links to other NFWiki articles that are relevant or related. These links should always give preference to internal NFWiki articles, but it may be appropriate to link to an external website at times. Linking to Other NFWiki Articles Whenever possible, links should be directed to an existing NFWiki article. Linking to Wikipedia At times it is appropriate to add a link to an external resource on the web. This wiki has built-in an easy way to link to an article in the on-line encyclopedia "Wikipedia". Simply enter it as a normal internal link, and add "Wikipedia:" before the article name. Example: Wikipedia:Spear will produce this link: Wikipedia:Spear. Linking to External Web Sites Before linking to an external website, you should think very hard about it. Any links to inappropriate websites may be considered vandalism. Link Text The letter-case of all links in NFWiki should always match the context they are in. If the link is in a sentence, then it should be written in sentence-case, if it is part of a title, it should be in title-case, if it is in a bulleted list, it should be title-case, if the link is a proper noun, it should be title-case, etc. Here are a few examples of correct linking: Example 1: The [[Orc Spearman|'O'''rc '''S'pearmen]] seem to be a good source for collecting [[spear|'s'''pears]]. '''Example 2': * [[Spear|'S'''pears]] * [[Throwing Star|'T'hrowing '''S'tars]] * [[Throwing Knife|'T'''hrowing '''K'nives]] Standards for Specific Types of Content Most of the articles on NFWiki contain information about a specific item, creature, etc. For usability in other parts of the wiki, and simplified input and editing, these articles use templates that control the structure and appearance of these pages. The following types of articles should always contain only the specified templates. If other information is needed on these articles, it should always be added between tags so that it does not inadvertently affect other pages. Quest Spoiler Standards Quest spoiling information is allowed on this wiki, but it should always be added in a way that a user will never "accidentally" read it when browsing through articles. This is accomplished in two ways: (1) creating a separate article for the quest -- see the section Quest Article Standards below -- and (2) adding the information to a normal article inside tags. Any quest spoiling information that is not marked using one of these two methods will be moved or removed, and may be considered vandalism. Also note the Transcripts (conversation with NPCs) of the quest should be at the bottom of the spoiler page. The following style is required: *player name italic *player keyword bold *NPC name once (at the top of the conversation) Example: player: hi Kevin: Greetings player, what brings you here? player: mission Kevin: You are not a member of our guild yet! <...> player: yes Kevin: Hm, I might consider your proposal, <...> Quest Article Standards The Infobox_Quest template must be in all quest pages. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Item Article Standards The Infobox_Item template must be in nearly all items pages. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. There are a few exceptions for articles about certain types of items. Articles for Wands, Rods, Runes, Keys and Books should not use the standards Item template. Please see their specific sections on this page for more information. Rune Article Standards The Infobox_Rune template must be in all rune spells pages. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Wand and Rod Article Standards The Infobox_Wand template must be in all wands and rods pages. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Key Article Standards The Infobox_Key template must be used for all key pages. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Book Article Standards The Infobox_Book template must be used for all book pages. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Creature Article Standards The Infobox Creature template must be in all creature pages. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Spell Article Standards The Infobox Spell template must be in all instant spells pages. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. NPC Article Standards The Infobox_NPC template must be in all NPCs pages. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Building Standards The Infobox Building template must be used for all in-game buildings (i.e houses, guildhalls etc). Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Screenshots of houses/guildhalls are preferred with no items on the ground. In-Game Event Standards The Infobox_Event template must be used for all in-game events if the in-game event is to be listed on the Game World page. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Game World Standards The Infobox World template must be used for all gameworlds. Please visit the template page for usage and explanation. Blocking Users These standards only apply for administrators or higher. Whenever you block someone try to follow the following guidelines: Reason: Duration: Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages 1 month Inserting false information 3 months Vandalism/crude behavior 6 months Vandalism-only account infinite Spamming links to external sites infinite